Imperial Naval Registry
This registry exists to keep track of all Eteno Imperial Navy and Imperial Police Force ships mentioned in works of fiction on this wiki, as well as valid, unused names. Corvettes Light *''ENS Gallagher (lead ship of ''Elda-''class) - Lead ship of its class. *ENS Bradkulen (lead ship of ''Stari-''class) - Lead ship of its class. *''ENS Tlbra ''(''Stari) - Ship set aside for Tholker Zhevhyit's exclusive GSSOC-related use. *''ENS Vincenc'' (Vincenc) - Lead ship of its class. Heavy *''ENS Hetzer (''Wisthedden) - Disappeared in the search for Ryoichi Kohaku in the Kohaku Cloud. -Missing in Action- *''ENS Kaloyanchev'' (lead ship of Wisthedden-''class) - Lead ship of its class. *''ENS Nedelchov ''(lead ship of ''Slalluda-''class) - Lead ship of its class. *''ENS Krystiana (lead ship of Krystiana-class) - Lead ship of its class, assigned to the 2nd Joint Fleet working with KMF Navy expeditionary forces fighting the Kklxin in 2626 ATGW. Gunboats Light *''ENS Malisk (lead ship of ''Kaliga-''class) - Lead ship of its class. *''ENS George Washington ''(lead ship of ''Neist-''class) - Lead ship of its class. *''ENS Minerva ''(''Kaliga) - Crashed during the Battle of Elariun. -Destroyed *''ENS Juno'' (Kaliga) - Participated in the Battle of Elariun. -Destroyed *''ENS Ceres (''Kaliga) - Participated in the Battle of Elariun. *''ENS Teikoku no shōri'' (Neist) - Former Supreme Commander Ivanov Monore's personal battle observer vessel. Heavy *''ENS Zdravko'' (lead ship of Battle-''class) - Lead ship of its class. -Retired- *ENS Ionescu (lead ship of ''Hons-class) - Lead ship of its class. *''ENS Dusam (''Fetmir) - Lead ship of its class. *''ENS Laika (''Fetmir) - Damaged during the War on Gaea in the planet's outer atmosphere. Crew abandoned ship before it crashed in Colorado. Frigates Light *''ENS Klemens'' (lead ship of Nebb-class) - Lead ship of its class. *''ENS Loki (lead ship of ''Jan-''class) - Lead ship of its class. Heavy *''ENS Kliloppen (lead ship of Kliloppen-''class) - Lead ship of its class. *''ENS Hans Birgement ''(lead ship of ''Bastion-''class) - Lead ship of its class. Destroyers Light *''ENS Makemilun (lead ship of Fastha-''class) - Lead ship of its class. *''ENS Lish (lead ship of Lish-''class) - Lead ship of its class. *''ENS Fustheige (lead ship of Vierd-''class) - Lead ship of its class. *''ENS Siwang Shizhe (Vierd) - One of two early-warning vessels for the Josko Mountain complex. Heavy *''ENS Keplat'' (lead ship of Slavko-''class) - Lead ship of its class. *''ENS Siegfried (lead ship of Delci-class) - Lead ship of its class. *''ENS Wyrzyk'' (lead ship of Guidance-''class) - Lead ship of its class. *''ENS Tennessee ''(lead ship of ''Nashville-''class) - Lead ship of its class. *''ENS Harmony ''(''Guidance) - Made first contact with the Vaikan, participated in many major battles during the invasion of Harbinger space that occured shortly after. Converted to a museum ship and donated to the Karalian Empire. -Retired- Cruisers Light *''ENS John F. Kennedy (lead ship of ''Guardian-''class) - Lead ship of its class. *''ENS Miloslaw Agrod (lead ship of Bures-''class) - Lead ship of its class. *''ENS Dagfinn (lead ship of Hostor-''class) - Lead ship of its class. *''ENS Laguna (Bures) - Participated in the initial Eteno/Vaikan invasion of Harbinger space. *''ENS Falange'' (Bures) - One of six cruisers posted around Technosilis. *''ENS Robrecht (''Guardian) - One of six cruisers posted around Technosilis. *''ENS Havard (''Guardian) - One of six cruisers posted around Technosilis. *''ENS Gennadi'' (Hostor) - One of six cruisers posted around Technosilis. *''ENS Yimli'' (Hostor) - Part of the fleet that attacked Asylum. -Destroyed- *''ENS Schwanstein''' (''Guardian) - Confronted Vaikan naval forces after a trade convoy was intercepted in neutral space by the Vaikan. *''ENS Kombrev (''Guardian) - Confronted Stood off with Vaikan naval forces after a trade convoy was intercepted in neutral space by the Vaikan. Heavy *''ENS Zivkovic'' (lead ship of Zivkovic-''class) - Lead ship of its class. *''ENS Mitica (lead ship of Omaca-''class) - Lead ship of its class. *''ENS Bjorn Schussler (lead ship of Kovac-''class) - Lead ship of its class. *''ENS Boesch (lead ship of Democracy-''class) - Lead ship of its class. *''ENS Phuku ''(''Zivkovic) - Participated in the initial Eteno/Vaikan invasion of Harbinger space. *''ENS Isaev'' (Kovac) - Assigned to the 884th Fleet before ENS Bodenicharov's 32nd cruise. *''ENS Lyudmilia'' (Democracy) - Assigned to the 884th Fleet before ENS Bodenicharov's 32nd cruise. *''ENS Toronto'' (Democracy) - Assigned to the 884th Fleet before ENS Bodenicharov's 32nd cruise. *''ENS Silligieh (''Democracy) - Assigned to the 884th Fleet before ENS Bodenicharov's 32nd cruise. *''ENS Ivanov Monore (lead ship of ''Monore-''class) - Lead ship of class. *''ENS Vilppu (Monore) - One of six cruisers posted around Technosilis. *''ENS Kukkyōna Eihei (''Omaca) - One of six cruisers posted around Technosilis. *''ENS Koroey'' (Zivkovic) - First armed Imperial Navy vessel. Now serves as a museum ship. -Retired- Battleships Light *''ENS Valeri Geisler'' (lead ship of Hecklaungen-''class) - Lead ship of its class. *''ENS Geb (Freedom) - Participated in the initial Eteno/Vaikan invasion of Harbinger space. *''ENS Vaschez (''Hecklaungen) - Participated in the initial Eteno/Vaikan invasion of Harbinger space. *''ENS Emperor Ch'szazs (lead ship of ''Freedom-''class) - Lead ship of its class. *''ENS Concord ''(''Freedom) - Fought at the first battle of the Aldaris Incident. *''ENS Daimler (''Hecklaungen) - Maintains geosynchronous orbit above IAF Spangwall on Zerevst. Purpose currently unknown. *ENS Großreich (Freedom) - Destroyed four Kklxin Hegemony capital ships at Symin Greisch. Heavy *''ENS Bodenicharov'' (Praetorian, sub-class Honder) - Szarus Klardo'stransfer ship. *''ENS Helgoland (''Praetorian, sub-class Honder) - Stationed in orbit around Malisk II. *''ENS Honder (''Praetorian, lead ship of sub-class Honder) - Lead ship of sub-class. *''ENS Zugla'' (lead ship of Zugla-''class) - Lead ship of its class. -Retired- *''ENS Protector (lead ship of Praetorian-''class) - Lead ship of its class. *''ENS Admiral Gervas (lead ship of Kingdom-''class) - Lead ship of its class. *''ENS Kuznetsov ''(''Praetorian) - Destroyed by Rustiagon Karrel shortly before the Battle of Asylum. -Destroyed- *''ENS Osiris (''Zugla) - Participated in the initial Eteno/Vaikan invasion of Harbinger space, further demonstrated Eteno ship cloaking technology in a joint military exercise. *''ENS Allschwinz (''Praetorian) - Decommissioned by the Imperial Navy, purchased by Walther Brenzig. Now a floating casino. -Retired- *''ENS Unity (''Praetorian) - Ferried Rustiagon Karrel and numerous Eteno leaders to the Yanyarigan system in 1,007 ATGW. *''ENS Blucher (''Praetorian) - Part of Zone 100's defense fleet. *''ENS Prince of Herit (''Praetorian) - Part of Zone 100's defense fleet. *''ENS Imbalance (''Praetorian) - Part of Zone 100's defense fleet. *''ENS Ramstein'' (Praetorian) - Deployed to help secure the Gimheldt system. *''ENS Kala Zoica'' (Praetorian) - Deployed to help secure the Gimheldt system. *''ENS Alara'' (Praetorian) - Deployed to fight piracy in the Gimheldt system. *''ENS Wotan'' (lead ship of Wotan-class) - Lead ship of its class. Super *''ENS Stanislaw'' (lead ship of Rhodus-''class) - Lead ship of its class. *''ENS Bosko ''(lead ship of ''Bosko-''class) - Lead ship of its class. *''ENS Freiner von Malisk (lead ship of Teclavic-''class) - Lead ship of its class. *''ENS Xen-ro ''(unknown, designated ''Urchin) - Largest Harbinger ship observed by the Imperial Armed Forces. Captured and packed with nuclear weapons to be used as a suicide drone against the Harbinger Navy. -Destroyed- *''ENS Terrace (''Bosko) - One of the ships sent to investigate Earth. Scuttled during confrontation with Harbinger invasion forces. -Destroyed- *''ENS Yaerger (''Teclavic) - Observation ship for Eteno officers for Operation Steadfast 1,009 1/2. *''ENS Skipjack (''Rhodus) - Flagship of the 99th Escort Fleet, which escorted EIT officials to and from the 'Galactic Gala'. *''ENS Admiral Werner von Speer (''Teclavic) - Flagship of a fleet deployed in 2626 ATGW to fight the Kklxin-subjugated Faitanis Hegemony. *''ENS Carcassonne'' (Unknown) - Deployed to the Gimheldt system. Additional information unavailable. Carriers Light *''ENS Delmenhorst'' (lead ship of Delmenhorst-''class) - Lead ship of its class. *''ENS Ebeleben (lead ship of Ebeleben-''class) - Lead ship of its class. *''ENS Tralaban - (Ebeleben) - Captained by Ivanov Monore, participated in over twenty major battles of the Kklxin War. Heavy *''ENS Ortwin'' (lead ship of Malkov-''class) - Lead ship of its class. *''ENS Viacha ''(lead ship of ''Schmer-''class) - Lead ship of its class. *''ENS Obern (Malkov) - Deployed to help secure the Gimheldt system. Super *''ENS Winogrodzki'' (lead ship of Bismarck-''class) - Lead ship of its class. *''ENS Thorbjorn (lead ship of Miroslav-''class) - Lead ship of its class. *''ENS Normandie ''(''Bismarck) - Investigated Rustiagon Karrel's visit to Rew, destroyed by Uszaroth. -Destroyed- *''ENS St. Croix (''Miroslav) - Launched strike craft in orbit around Malisk II in an attempt to stop Uszaroth, first Eteno ship to receive a Vaikan after the Aldaris Incident. -Retired- *''ENS Imperio de Espana (''Miroslav) - Participated in the Battle of Asylum as the Eteno flagship. Battlecruisers *''ENS'' Natalka ''(lead ship of ''Zaklina-class) - Lead ship of its class. *''ENS Tadija'' (Zaklina) - One of several command vessels for the Eteno-Vaikan border. *''ENS Anika'' (lead ship of Empire-class) - Lead ship of its class. *''EIPS Ragna'' (lead ship of Ragna-class) - Lead ship of its class, one of twelve built for the IPF. *''EIPS Palynka'' (Ragna) - One of twelve built for the IPF. *''EIPS Admiral Vilem'' (Ragna) - One of twelve built for the IPF. *''EIPS Admiral Marinka'' (Ragna) - One of twelve built for the IPF. *''EIPS Admiral Talinka'' (Ragna) - One of twelve built for the IPF. *''EIPS Admiral Zorah'' (Ragna) - One of twelve built for the IPF. *''EIPS Admiral Beven'' (Ragna) - One of twelve built for the IPF. *''EIPS Gaspar'' (Ragna) - One of twelve built for the IPF. *''EIPS Horkalna'' (Ragna) - One of twelve built for the IPF. *''EIPS Gottschalk'' (Ragna) - One of twelve built for the IPF. *''EIPS Geofon'' (Ragna) - One of twelve built for the IPF. *''EIPS Teofon'' (Ragna) - One of twelve built for the IPF. *''ENS Velschart'' (Ragna) - One of eight built for the Imperial Navy. *''ENS Stuan'' (Ragna) - One of eight built for the Imperial Navy. *''ENS Aatos'' Belgran (Ragna) - One of eight built for the Imperial Navy. *''ENS Vilfried Zadern'' (Ragna) - One of eight built for the Imperial Navy. *''ENS Sius'' (Ragna) - One of eight built for the Imperial Navy. *''ENS'' Vey Antti (Ragna) - One of eight built for the Imperial Navy. *''ENS Admiral Zz'kchaan'' (Ragna) - One of eight built for the Imperial Navy. *''ENS Saar'' (Ragna) - One of eight built for the Imperial Navy. Dreadnoughts *''ENS Griffin'' (Glory) - Largest Glory-class ship, flagship of the Northern Fleet. *''ENS Glory (lead ship of ''Glory-''class) - Flagship of the Western Fleet. *''ENS Revenge (Glory) - Flagship of the Eastern Fleet. *''ENS Memory'' (Glory) - Reserve ship stationed at Lauritz Shipyard. *''ENS Likka (''Glory) - Most heavily armed and armoured Glory-class ship, flagship of the Southern Fleet. *''ENS Indestructible' (lead ship of ''Indestructible-class) - Lead ship of the Indestructible-class. *''ENS Decisive'' ''(''Indestructible) - Stationed at Malisk II with ENS Terrible. *''ENS Terrible'' ''(''Indestructible) - Stationed at Malisk II with ENS Decisive. *''ENS Revenge of Malisk (''Indestructible) - Most recent dreadnought constructed for the Imperial Navy. *''ENS Luitgard (lead ship of ''Luitgard-class) - Unique dreadnought, official flagship of the Imperial Navy. Rams *''ENS Athena'' (lead ship of Hepheastus-''class) - Lead ship of class. Oilers *''ENS Winfried ''(lead ship of ''Rayko-2-class) - Lead ship of class. Supply Ships *''ENS Regenbogen (lead ship of ''Sergej-''class) - Lead ship of class. *''ENS Daisuke (Sergej) - One of the three supply ships assigned to the 504th Expeditionary Fleet. *''ENS Yoriuchi'' (Sergej) - One of the three supply ships assigned to the 504th Expeditionary Fleet. *''ENS Gretchen'' (Sergej) - One of the three supply ships assigned to the 504th Expeditionary Fleet. Survey Ships *''EES Lsory Islands (lead ship of ''Fronz-''class) - Lead ship of class. *''EES Motya ''(''Fronz) - Vessel that disappeared moments after discovering the system of U-105. -Missing in Action- Research Ships *''EES Eire (lead ship of ''Shezna-''class) - Lead ship of class. Mine Ships Minelayers *''ENS Getsen ''(lead ship of ''Ilioyna-''class) - Lead ship of class. Minesweepers *''ENS Cape Vayl ''(lead ship of ''Sertnev-''class) - Lead ship of class. Bombardment Vessels *''ENS Reynder ''(lead ship of Symon-class) - Lead ship of class. *''ENS Antonio ''(Symon) - Bombarded Yanya from orbit during the Aldaris Incident. Tenders *''ENS Admiral William Halsey (lead ship of Gehnez-''class) - Lead ship of class. *''ENS Straits of Malacca (Gehnez) - Assigned tender for ENS Bodenicharov's 32nd cruise. *''ENS Nigul Mendelssohn'' (Gehnez) - Only tender present during the Battle of the Core due to poor fleet organization. Conducted nonstop repair operations for over two days until a fleet of nearly a hundred tenders arrived. *''ENS Jansingh'' (Gehnez) - Repaired ENS Unity ''after coming across Vaikan King Rustiagon Karrel, and later, after the Battle of the Core at the end of the 1st Harbinger War. -Retired- Junk Trawlers *''ENS Obiria ''(lead ship of ''Obiria-class) - Lead ship of its class. Sloops *''M3-1 (lead ship of ''M3-class) - Lead ship of its class. *''M15-1 (lead ship of M15''-class) - Lead ship of its class. Yachts *''ENS Kresimir'' (lead ship of the Costel-class) - Lead ship of class, Supreme Commander's yacht when not travelling in a regular Navy ship. *''ENS Vorkuta'' (Costel) - Vice Commander's yacht when not travelling in a regular Navy ship. *''ENS Csaszar'' (Costel) - Yacht of the Eteno's Galactic Senate representative. *''ENS Kalle'' (Costel) - Vaikan monarch or diplomat's yacht for their use at any time. *''ENS Ueli'' (Costel) - Karnasaur monarch or diplomat's yacht for their use at any time. *''ENS Schrader (''Costel) - Delson leader or diplomat's yacht for their use at any time. *''ENS Chetnin (''Costel) - Ferried many EIT officials to the 'Galactic Gala'. Available Names ENS Dagger ENS Furious ENS Langley ENS Spratzkoi ENS Hammerfest ENS Trent ENS Stivton ENS Wojad ENS Gredvoistabsvenlatzi ENS O'Hannigan ENS Dwight ENS Kurt ENS Schrute ENS Arnaki ENS Zakuda ENS Branovich ENS Lostov ENS Ravager ENS Dolya ENS Helga ENS Vigorous ENS Salory ENS Thach ENS Fairey ENS Tandi ENS Kimball ENS Peterson ENS Vladimirovanovich ENS Stag ENS Stallion ENS Raust ENS Olivia ENS Yestraba ENS Witrad ENS Logried ENS Nimitz ENS Rampage ENS Courage '' ''ENS Straumgant ENS Valgrad ENS Musashi ENS Wolfgang ENS Nhevit ENS Stadki ENS Stojan ENS Tur ENS Pillager ENS Tyrant ENS Hadsgand ENS Thrasher ENS Rigley ENS Ploiestrag ENS Bucuresti ENS Olast ENS Gadorov ENS Polyar ENS Vustra ENS Tsodus ENS Wales ENS Hampshire ENS Urbrachen ENS Lixad ENS Calamity ENS Vengenace ENS Ostriben ENS Glieve ENS Spearhead ENS Kanwede ENS Cornel ENS Akkermans ENS Tone ENS Rudiger ENS Kelemen ENS Rybar ENS Terje ENS Fortuyn ENS Zavogud ENS Mikolaj ENS Joachim ENS Hartwig ENS Isaija ENS Kistler ENS Landvik Eckhart ENS Forensen ENS Ljuba ENS Langer ENS Ivana ENS Natasha ENS Valentina ENS Sulzbach ENS Anushka ENS Restless ENS Renate ENS Olgica ENS Irmingard ENS Tasha ENS Alfreda ENS Sibylla ENS Fuhrmann ENS Tulyard ENS Vladislava ENS Elsa ENS Hummel '' ''ENS Verochka ENS Gunther '' ''ENS Klossner ENS Zeeland ENS Agile ENS Vengeful ENS Hammer ENS Ravenous ENS Unbreakable ENS Stalwart ENS Daytona '' ''ENS Singapore ENS Brave ENS Dortmund ENS ''Feofilakt ENS Gavrilyuk ''ENS Paskal ENS Dirkx ENS Bronius ENS Juhan ENS Prohaszka ENS Joord ENS Lukacs ENS Lucijan ENS Mikko ENS Baardsson ENS Frej '' ''ENS Vincenc ENS Soren ENS Zvonimir ENS Porir ENS Dominik ENS Marinov ENS Fryderyk ENS Modestas ENS Ondrej ENS Aaij ENS Sakari ENS Stipo ENS Falk ENS Kelegrad ENS Spitfire ENS Cale ENS Octavia ENS Lutmensk ENS Luneg ENS Branaa ENS Vorchov ENS Baxter ENS Hurricane ENS Eternal ENS Schnarre ENS Ruben ENS Lusitania ENS Visrai ENS Mia ENS Oleksa ENS Duzat ENS Wistuverruckt ENS Brigrun ENS Blucher ENS Har ENS Korocha ENS Visulana ENS Wilo ENS Rergeid ENS Beograd ENS Ljbuliana '' ''ENS Pzer ENS Kevoka ENS Lopov ENS Ordrei ENS Fyochi ENS Gogopov ENS Lirtz ENS Tivorov ENS Erosav '' ''ENS Isora ENS Mirjami ENS Pekkanen ENS Tahti ENS Wuhopio ENS Baku ENS Kongo ENS Yeteri '' ''ENS Komodo' 'ENS Admiral Seppo Mustanen ENS Admiral Theophil Messerli ENS Leonard Wood Category:Vessel lists Category:Eteno Category:Eteno warships Category:Articles by User:SupcommMonroee